Recently, an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) has drawn much attention by car makers. The advanced driver assistance system may include various systems such as a system which automatically controls driving of a vehicle to enhance driving convenience of a driver and a system which senses risks in advance to cope therewith so as to assure safety of a driver.
A driver assistance system for providing driver convenience may include smart cruise control (SCC), lane guidance (LG), and the like. The smart cruise control (SCC) may allow a vehicle to be constantly driven depending on a speed set by a driver or a speed limit of a driving road, without the driver operating an accelerator. In other words, when a vehicle approaches a preceding vehicle, the smart cruise control (SCC) controls a vehicle speed so that the vehicle is driven while constantly keeping a distance from the preceding vehicle. The lane guidance LG may allow a vehicle to be driven along a center of a lane.
As various apparatuses for enhancing the convenience of a driver such as the advanced driver assistance system are added, the number of operating switches for operating the apparatuses which are equipped in a vehicle is increased correspondingly. However, the increase in the number of operating switches causes confusion and inconvenience to a driver, which may lead to a dispersion of driver's eye or concentration or poor driving of a driver while driving and may be ultimately continued to vehicle accidents.